Radiant Saga Chapter 1
by Inuto
Summary: this is the start of the adventures of a guy named inuto and takes place in the year 3012 hahaha get the joke? and no i dont belive in the 2012 bs and yes i know it says chapter 2 at the end i left it that way


Radiant Saga

Chapter 1: the Magician leaves home

1000 years Ago a meteor hit earth and changed the planet and everything on it forever. After the meteor struck earth most of the humans on earth died or gained special powers. Those who survived eventually created clans depending on what power a certain group of people had. And the planet was at a state of peace but mysteriously many people slowly started losing their powers and eventually a war broke out and dividing the planet into 2 large clans/ organizations that started fighting for a certain goal. The holy angels stood for peace on planet earth and the protection of the people while the dark kingdom wanted to rule the world with an iron fist and get rid of everyone without powers. But a prophecy was stated that some one would rise and stop the dark kingdom shortly after that prophecy was told the dark kingdom totally wiped out the clan that the prophesized hero was stated to be born in. they thought they killed everyone but two people managed to escape A man and his son who was no older than 7 days old. The boy's father died shortly after giving his son to a group of magicians who were with a traveling circus. 15 years later is when our story begins with the young boy named Inuto practicing his magic performance.

"Ugg I cant get this trick to work why did I decide to become a magician." Inuto said with frustration. Inuto had blue hair, brown eyes and loved magic, and today was his fifteenth birthday. His adopted father Ginto was calling him.

"Inuto-- Inuto?" he called. Ginto was Inuto's mentor and guardian Ginto was a man who was about 40 he had brown hair and he was the head magician at Luca circus and he told Inuto at a young age that his parents were dead and he was from an unknown place because of that Inuto felt different from everyone else.

"I'm over here Ginto" he replied. Ginto appeared inside the tent that Inuto was practicing in and said. "Hi Ginto what is it?" Ginto replied.

"Well today is your 14th birthday. Inuto looked up with a surprised expression and said.

Oh you didn't go and buy me a gift did you? Inuto didn't like getting gifts on his birthday because he didn't like celebrating it.

"No this is a gift from your father. Ginto said with caution in his voice.

Inuto jumped back and said "My father!"

"Yes" Ginto replied and went on to say "before he died he gave me some stuff he told me to give you when I thought you were old enough and now I think the time is now."

Inuto calmed down and asked "Well what did he leave for me?"Ginto took a piece of paper and said

"He wrote a letter to you I will read it." Ginto opened the piece of paper and started to read it.

"Dear son if you are reading I am dead and it is now time to discover your destiny with this letter there is a hat a cloak and a book. Once you put on the hat and the cloak you will gain all the knowledge of our clan and u will be able to read the book and you will gain your true magic potential oh one thing your hats is very special as well and it can be used as a weapon. And one last thing keeps the clan name of Animeic you will know all about your heritage when you wear the hat and cloak. Sincerely your father Naku

Inuto looked around and asked Ginto "where are these gifts Ginto?"

Ginto picked up a top hat and cloak and gave them to Inuto who put them on. A few minutes went by and Inuto finally said.

"I don't feel different was this some kind of prank?" All of a sudden there was a burst of light and Inuto started seeing visions of ancient buildings and people from what seemed like the past flash before his eyes. Then the light vanished and Inuto collapsed to the ground. Ginto rushed to Inuto to help him up and asked.

"Inuto are you ok?" Inuto got up and said

"I'm fine Ginto and I see what my father meant I feel this great power." Inuto then reached into his pocket and found a note. He opened it and started to read it.

"Son now that you have you unlocked your powers I have some requests for you must fulfill the prophecy find the seven temples and sages, join the holy angels they will help you in your quest you are the hero of the world. "

Inuto stared at the note the hero…of the world? He then scratched his head "The holy angels huh the organization that fight for peace in the world?"

Suddenly another voice from no where replied "Yes that's the exact one."

Inuto and Ginto turned around to find two people about Inuto's age standing at the entrance to the tent." Who are you and how did you get back here" Ginto said in annoyance

One of the guys stepped forward and said "hello my name Rory and this is Klaus we are with the holy angels."

Rory was a tall guy about 17 years old with black hair and a green cloak. And Klaus who was about 15 had brown hair, beast eyes, fangs, and some yellow feathers in his hair.

Ginto raised his eyebrow in suspicion and asked "Well what business do you have here?"

Rory stepped forward again and replied." We are here to take Inuto to holy angel HQ."

Inuto jumped up and with and an angry tone said. "Wait one damn minute! I just find out I am some hero of the world and then two suspicious people come out of nowhere and say come with us. There is no way in hell I'm going that easily I'm not stupid. How do I even know you really are with the holy angels? And how do I know this isn't all just a lie?"

Suddenly a dark laugh rang from above "Ha ha ha you really need to trust more people. "

Everyone started looking around to see where the voice came from. Suddenly a webs flew out from above flew out from above capturing Rory and Klaus.

Rory pulled out a kunai and tried to cut the net and said. "Ha you think a net can hold us?" but to his surprise the net wouldn't cut.

"What why won't it cut?" Rory said while franticly trying to cut the net with every weapon he had.

A four armed guy with green hair and tan skin suddenly appeared up from above and said. "That's because it's made of a very special silk which also blocks your powers.

While also trying to break free Klaus looked up and asked the guy "Who are you?"

When he landed on the ground he said with a grin "I am Kinzo I am a hunter for the dark kingdom I am here to take the boy named Inuto to my master. He then drew out a sword made out of what seemed like silk.

Inuto got in front of Ginto and said. "Run Ginto find a safe place to hide. I will figure something out"

Kinzo started laughing "Ehhehehe you think you can beat me you don't even know how to use your powers."

Inuto faced Kinzo, clenched his fist and said "That might be true but I'm willing to try." Suddenly Inuto's hands started to glow and Kinzo started to attack Inuto but suddenly he shouted "Flare shot!" And a Fire ball appeared and almost hit Kinzo. But he dodged and said. "What the hell how did u use magic?"

Inuto jumped back and to his surprise in his hand was a long black jewel in crested staff and said. "What is this thing?"

Kinzo then tried to attack Inuto while he was distracted. But Inuto sensed Kinzo and without control shouted "Zap cannon"

A great flash came out of Inuto's staff and hit Kinzo "Agh" Kinzo yelled as he flew back from the blast. And when he hit the ground the webs holding Rory and Klaus disappeared and then something happened to Kinzo that Inuto never expected. Kinzo melted into black sludge.

Inuto jumped back in shock "what the hell!? I killed him!"

Rory rushed to Inuto "its ok I don't know how to explain it but he wasn't human.

Inuto stared at Rory "what do you mean he wasn't human? He looked like a human to me only with 4 arms.

Klaus came up to both of them and said neither of us know Ginto suddenly rushed into the tent and with worry in his face said. "Inuto its one hour till show time and two performers have disappeared as well this is a disaster!"

Klaus stepped forward and said. "Don't worry we will help on one condition."

Inuto walked up to Klaus and said. "Let me guess if you help I have to go with you."

Inuto was right on the mark so Inuto agreed and the show ended up being a huge success. And after the show everyone gave Inuto his birthday gifts. One was even Ginto's prized star ocarina. Later that night Inuto, Rory, and Klaus were talking while Inuto packed

"Were going to leave in the morning ok?" Rory said while looking over a piece of paper. Inuto suddenly stopped packing turned to Roy and Klaus and said "How did you know you would find me here? How do you know my name? I trust you but how do know all this stuff?

Klaus looked up and said "for some reason you already have a file at HQ our boss told us to find you and gave us the file strange I know.

Inuto jumped up "There's a file about me? He said with interest and confusion."

"Yeah I bet you wanna see it?" Rory said as he looked up from the peace of paper.

"Of course" Inuto said raising his voice slightly "it's my file I should get to see it."

Klaus laughed a little and said "too bad you don't get to see it with out the boss saying so now get some rest"

Inuto sighed and said. "Fine but I will get to see that file"

So the three of them went to bed and soon the morning had come as a new day and so the three set out to holy angel HQ with sad good byes. But they knew they had a long way to HQ.

Chapter 2:

The Kidnapping in Fox Forest


End file.
